The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Camellia plant, botanically known as Camellia sasanqua, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MonDel’.
The new Camellia plant originated as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Camellia sasanqua ‘Yuletide’, not patented. The new Camellia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘Yuletide’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Azusa, Calif. in November, 1999.
Asexual reproduction of the new Camellia plant by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled greenhouse environment in Azusa, Calif. since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Camellia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.